


Fragments - Star Trek: 2009

by Kaelyan



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	Fragments - Star Trek: 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : humor/romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Discursivité (JustPaulInHere) (ancien sens)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

"Si ça te va, Spock, on commence par le tir à la carabine. Ou les auto-tamponneuse... Tu préfères quoi ? C'est vrai, tu ne connais pas. Alors on prendra des barbes-à-papa et puis oh non ! On va commencer par le train fantôme! C'est génial ça !"

Le Premier Officier s'arrêta et Kirk le regarda.

"Quoi?"

"Je te connaissais discursif, mais à ce point, tu me surprends," lâcha finalement le vulcain.

"Je suis juste heureux de pouvoir partager ma culture avec toi !"

Le vulcain le regarda encore, avant qu'un sourire éclaire son visage.

"Je suppose que tu compenses mon manque de conversation," railla-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 


End file.
